¿Por qué me has abandonado?
by musguita
Summary: Descubre el secreto que le abrirá las puertas del cielo y le otorgará la salvación casi eterna.


**¿Por qué me has abandonado? (Chase POV)**

_1989_

Está harto de limpiar sus vómitos de las alfombras marfil del cuarto de baño y de recoger las botellas de vodka vacías y repartidas por toda la casa. Todo está impregnado de ese olor a abandono, alcohol, frustración y su perfume de lavanda.  
Eso no debería ser su vida. Lo repite todas las noches cuando se acuesta y la oye gemir desde la otra punta de la casa como un fantasma. Sabe que es el alcohol el que habla en su boca, pero aún así, la odia.

_Aférrate a tu fe._

Recuerda las palabras del padre McPhee. Se pregunta si Dios le está probando. ¿Qué tipo de hombre abandona a un hijo a su suerte, con una madre entumecida en alcohol las veinticuatro horas del día¿Qué tipo de prueba es esa? Dios no puede querer algo así para un chico de tan solo quince años. El Dios que conoce es un demonio con dientes afilados y garras. Es el monstruo que se esconde debajo de su cama. Es cruel y despiadado.  
Está solo porque ya ni siquiera habla con ella. Solo balbucea palabras sin sentido que escupen alcohol y se mezclan con la amargura y el odio que siente por sus progenitores.  
Ha dejado de llamarla mamá y de esperar a que él llame. Ya no se queda horas junto al teléfono esperando. Ya no confía en él, ya no espera nada porque ha sobrepasado el límite de la decepción.  
Y se aferra a lo único que tiene, su fe.  
Aunque Dios esté jugando con él, no quiere dejar de creer.

_1995_

Ella también le ha abandonado. Pero esta vez es asquerosamente agradable. Es el fruto de habar agarrado con fuerza su fe. De haber rezado todas las horas que dedicaba a pensar en su padre. Rezar para que algo cambiase, par que le liberasen de una carga que él no había pedido y que cada día costaba más aguantar. Todo en él flaqueaba.  
Quería desprenderse de la única herencia que él le dejó.  
No le busca entre la gente vestida de riguroso negro y falsamente apenada que le da el pésame con un pequeño golpe en el hombro. No espera que haga gala del valor que nunca tuvo.  
Tal vez no sea mejor que él, pero soportó los años que le quedaban junto a ella. Aguantó porque había descubierto que la vida no era como imaginaba que sería y ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa.  
El servicio se encarga de preparar un pequeño almuerzo para los asistentes al funeral. Siempre le pareció irónico y de mal gusto celebrar la muerte de alguien. El padre McPhee le había dicho que celebraban la vida de su madre, pero él sabe a ciencia cierta que la vida de su madre no es digna de celebración. Ninguna vida lo es y mucho menos la muerte.  
Se sirve una copa de vodka y se encierra en el antiguo despacho de su padre. Está todo tal y como lo dejó la última vez. Mira el retrato de su madre que cuelga encima de la chimenea. Su casa es un tópico y se siente estúpido. Ella no es la misma mujer de los últimos años. Y siente pena por ella.  
Brinda con ella y vacía la copa de un trago.  
Siente su cuerpo helarse y el vaho que sale de su boca. Respira con dificultad.  
Se da cuenta de que puede que Dios le abandonase con él. Que se llevase consigo incluso su fe.

_2005_

Es lo único real que ha tenido en mucho tiempo y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para mantenerlo. Es lo único bueno que le ha ocurrido, lo único que cree haber logrado por sí mismo y le aterra la sola idea de perderlo.  
Si solo supiese que fue la llamada de su padre la que le colocó allí…  
Él, su jefe, House, es lo más parecido a lo que debe ser una figura paterna que ha conocido en su vida. Aunque nunca es bueno con él, ni le hace ver que está orgulloso de sus capacidades como médico y tampoco tiene la sensación de que sienta un especial aprecio por él. A pesar de todo eso, es el total respeto y la desmesurada admiración que siente por él que se aferra a ello con uñas y dientes.  
Va a hacerlo. No va a dejar que nadie le arrebate también eso.  
Encuentra el bote de pastillas. Es la falsa revelación que ha tenido su jefe y con la que resolverá el caso. Descubre el secreto que le abrirá las puertas del cielo y le otorgará la salvación casi eterna.  
Es un Judas y no siente ningún tipo de arrepentimiento porque Dios no está ahí para verlo.  
Él no podrá castigarle por ello.

_2006_

Es una venganza, una plaga. Es Dios diciéndole que siempre ha estado ahí.  
_Tu padre ha muerto, Robert._  
La voz de ella al otro lado de la línea es metálica, ruin. Quiere golpearla con el auricular. Quiere que ella se convierta en otra borracha, en otro despojo humano. Ella debería sufrir lo mismo.  
O tal vez sea él el que tiene que pasar por ello.  
No le presta atención a la otra mujer que está a sus espaldas porque todo forma parte de una pesadilla. Un universo paralelo, una realidad alternativa. Una tragicomedia.  
Y recuerda por qué le odió tanto durante tantos años. Nunca superó que el único hombre al que más quería, su padre, fuese capaz de abandonarle. Olvidarse de él. ¿Es que era posible olvidarse de un hijo? Porque él sabía que un padre jamás llegaba a ser un recuerdo aunque estuviese muerto.  
Todo parece pasar a cámara lenta y siente que sale de su cuerpo, que Dios despoja a la carne de su alma para que pueda presenciar su propia agonía. El dolor transmutado en silencio y culpabilidad.  
Es ahora cuando lo entiende todo. Mientras él vivió nunca estuvo solo. Dios se limitaba a verle pasar, cometer errores, uno tras otro.  
El único que abandonó a Dios fue él. 


End file.
